DON'T FORGET ME
by Francesca Valentine
Summary: Ein Autounfall. Die Folgen: Sherlock lag sieben Wochen im Koma, doch dann wacht er wieder auf. Eine Entscheidende Frage bleibt offen für ihn:Wer ist er überhaupt? Die Diagnose: Starke Amnesie. ( Johnlock )
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Sonnenstrahlen scheinen auf seinem Gesicht, doch selbst das gute Wetter kann ihn nicht glücklich stimmen. Was soll einen schon glücklich machen können, wenn man selber nicht weiß wer man war und wer man damals sein wollte? Wie soll man weiter machen, wenn man noch nicht mal weiß wo man aufgehört hatte? Emotionslos blickt er auf die Bettdecke. Oft hatte er versucht sich zu erinnern, doch da gibt es einfach nichts zum erinnern. Jedes mal stößt er auf einem schwarzen Loch der Leere. Seine Erinnerungen scheinen dort hineingezogen zu sein, doch wie soll er sie wieder bekommen? Er schließt resigniert seine Augen.

Man hatte ihm oft die Bilder des zerstörten Autos gezeigt, doch er kann sich daran nicht erinnern. Jedes mal kommt es ihm so vor, als würden diese Ärzte ihm eine Geschichte von einem anderen Mann erzählen. Es fühlte sich nie nach seinem Leben an. Nach seinem Leben? Der Schwarzhaarige schnaubt wütend auf. Er hat überhaupt kein Leben mehr. Er ist ein niemand auf dieser Welt. Natürlich scheinen manche ihn zu kennen, doch das ist ihm nicht wichtig. Lieber würde er sich selbst kennen.

Wieder muss er an diesen einen Mann denken. An seine Augen die der Schwarzhaarige als erstes erblickte, als er vom Koma erwachte. Der fremde Mann nannte ihn Sherlock. Anscheinend ist das sein Name, doch der Name fühlt sich genauso Fremd an wie der eine Mann. Frustriert öffnet er seine Augen, wobei mal wieder sich Tränen in diesen gesammelt haben. Oft hat er schon in diesem Krankenhaus geweint. Er fühlt sich so alleine auf dieser Erde.

Auch der Fremde Mann hatte Tränen in seinen Augen gehabt, als ihm endlich bewusst wurde das Sherlock sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern konnte. Ohne seinen Namen zu nennen ist er aus dem Krankenzimmer gestürmt. Sherlock hatte sich natürlich viele Gedanken über diesen Mann gemacht und er würde auch gerne mehr über ihn wissen. Dieser Fremde könnte ihm fragen beantworten und ihm sagen was für ein Mensch er war.

Der Schwarzhaarige weiß, dass es für diesen Mann nicht einfach sein würde, doch er braucht unbedingt antworten. Es bereitet ihm Angst nicht zu wissen wer er ist und was er in seinem Leben alles gemacht hatte. Hatte er vielleicht sogar eine eigene Familie gegründet? Unwahrscheinlich, hört er sich selber denken. Wenn er eine Familie hätte, dann hätte diese sich bei ihm wahrscheinlich als erstes gemeldet.

Diese Gedanken machen ihn unglücklich. Vielleicht war er auch ein schlechter Mensch gewesen und hatte dieses Unglück sogar verdient. Vielleicht freuen sich sogar manche darüber und kamen deswegen nicht bilden sich tränen, worauf er seine Augen schließt. Er muss unbedingt mit diesem Fremden reden!


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

Weinend liegt John im Schlafzimmer von Sherlock. Wie soll das alles nun weiter gehen? Sein Freund hat alles vergessen. Hätte er sich doch nur anders entschieden, wirft sich John die ganze Zeit vor. Warum musste er ihn auch dazu überredet bekommen? Er drückt sein Gesicht tiefer ins Kissen, welches stark nach Sherlock riecht. Wieso musste es soweit kommen?

„Es ist alles meine Schuld.", schluchzt er ins Kissen hinein, dabei bekommt er kaum Luft, doch diese Tatsache ist ihm gerade unwichtig. Das einzige was sich in seinem Kopf festgesetzt hat ist, dass er allein die Schuld für diese Situation trägt und dieses Wissen ist die schlimmste Qual die er je erlebt hat. John spürt förmlich wie sein Herz innerlich daran zerbricht.

Schluchzend dreht er sich auf seinem Rücken, um besser Luft zu bekommen. Seine Augen brennen schon von dem ganzen Weinen, aber dieser Schmerz ist ertragbar. Sein innerer Schmerz ist das was am meisten wehtut und er wünscht sich nichts sehnlicheres als Erlösung von ihnen, jedoch kann er nichts machen damit es besser wird.

Sein Freund weiß nicht mehr wer er ist und er hat auch keine Ahnung wer John für ihn war. Alles hat er vergessen. Die gemeinsame Zeit, die Fälle die sie zusammen gelöst hatten, das Gefühl wenn sich ihre Lippen für einen Kuss getroffen haben und das Gefühl wenn sie sich einfach umarmt hatten und wussten das sie aneinander lieben. Einfach alles hat Sherlock vergessen und John ist selbst schuld daran.

Die Tränen laufen seine Wangen hinab, dabei bebt sein ganzer Körper. Das schlimmste war in Sherlocks Augen zu schauen. Die Augen die ihn einst ansahen, als wäre er die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben. Doch was war nun? Sherlocks eisblaue Augen sahen ihn verwundert an und John sah kein bisschen Liebe in ihnen. Weiter in diesem Raum zu stehen und in diese Fremdblickenden Augen zu starren war für John nicht machbar. Er war feige und ist einfach geflohen ohne seinen Namen zu nennen.

Wie würde der 'neue' Sherlock auch reagieren, wenn er sagen würde das sie ein Paar waren? Was wenn er dem 'neuen' Sherlock nicht mehr gefällt? Noch mehr Tränen verlassen Johns Augen und der Schmerz steigert sich dabei ins unermessliche. Das wäre das schlimmste auf der Welt für ihn. Er kann und möchte nicht die Person verlieren, die seinem Leben wieder einen Sinn gegeben hatte nach Afghanistan.

Der Autounfall hat alles verursacht und John ist der Grund warum das alles passiert ist. Er und Sherlock sind immer viel mit Taxis unterwegs gewesen. Sei es um Fälle zu lösen oder um gemeinsam einen Ausflug zu machen, jedoch hat sich John immer über die Fahrweisen der Taxifahrers aufgeregt. Sie fuhren manchmal zu langsam oder einfach zu schnell. Sherlock nahm dies immer mit einem schmunzeln war.

Irgendwann kam er auf die Idee selbst ein Auto zukaufen, damit alles entspannter abläuft. Sherlock war skeptisch mit seiner Idee, jedoch überredete John ihn mit dem Grund schneller an Tatorten zu sein. Außerdem könnten sie weiter wegfahren, um schöne Orte zu entdecken und zusammen Zeit zu verbringen.

Sherlock zu überreden war ein fataler Fehler, wie es sich dann später herausstellen sollte. John schließt fest seine Augen, da die Erinnerungen wieder vor ihm erschienen. Sherlock hatte bis zum Schluss ihn beschützt und das hat John nicht verdient. Er hätte ihm Krankenhaus liegen müssen und Sherlock hätte unversehrt den Unfall überstehen sollen. Das wäre gerecht gewesen.

Einzelne Bilder drängen sich wieder in seinem Kopf. Bilder die er am liebsten verdrängen möchte, aber auch das ist nicht möglich. Sein schlechtes gewissen lässt es nicht zu und er weiß das er es irgendwann Sherlock sagen muss. Aber möchte Sherlock überhaupt noch etwas mit ihm zu tun haben wollen, wenn praktisch eine Fremde Person ihm sagt, dass eben diese Fremde Person schuld an seine starke Amnesie ist? John schüttelt weinend seinen Kopf. Unmöglich.

Wieder erscheinen die Bilder und John muss wimmernd an den Unfall denken. Er sieht vor sich wie Sherlock und er durch London fahren. John am Steuer und Sherlock als Beifahrer. John drehte sich mit dem Kopf zu Sherlock, dabei horchte er angestrengt das Gesagte von Sherlock. Er war unkonzentriert und hatte dann einfach nur noch Sherlock angeschaut. In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst was für ein Glück er doch hat. Nicht jeder würde so eine wundervolle Person als Freund haben.

John hörte Sherlock nicht mehr reden. Er sah wie sein Mund sich öffnete und schloss. Das geschah immer schnell, da Sherlock ein schneller Redner ist. Aber dann geschah es. Johns Körper fängt an zu zittern, als ihm die Bilder durch seinen Kopf huschen. Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich plötzlich und John fragte sich warum er so panisch aussah. Dann drang die Stimme von Sherlock wieder durch und unterbrach Johns Gedankenwelt. Er hörte Sherlock ihn anschreien. Er soll auf die Straße schauen, schrie er. Es war aber zu spät. John sah nach vorne und sah wie er die Straße verließ, da er eigentlich nach rechts hätte abbiegen müssen.

Die schlechte Nachricht war, dass sie auf einen Abhang zurasten und John dadurch in eine Schockstarre geriet. Er konnte nichts mehr machen. Sherlock versuchte John in die Arme zu nehmen und John beschützend festzuhalten. Dann fiel das Auto hinunter und das Auto überschlug sich immer wieder. Dabei hielt Sherlock den geschockten John immer noch feste und flüsterte beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr, da Tränen Johns Augen verließen.

An mehr kann er sich selber nicht erinnern. John wachte auch im Krankenhaus auf und das erste was er wissen wollte war was passiert ist. Als die Krankenschwester von dem Unfall erzählte, wurde John bewusst was passiert ist. Er erinnerte sich sofort und wollte dann wissen was mit seinem Freund geschah. Die Krankenschwester verzog ihr Miene traurig und John hatte das schlimmste vermutet, weswegen sofort Tränen in seinen Augen aufstiegen.

Doch dann erfuhr er, dass Sherlock im Koma liegt. John selber hatte den Unfall mit wenigen Verletzungen überstanden, was die Ärzte als ein Wunder bezeichneten. Ein Wunder? Er war sich sofort sicher, dass Sherlock ihn beschützt hatte. Dann folgten sieben Wochen in der er sich Hoffnungen gemacht hatte das Sherlock aufwachen würde. John war sich sicher, dass Sherlock ihn nicht zurücklassen würde. Er war sich sicher, dass Sherlock kämpfen würde. Dann wachte er auf, aber es war keine Erleichterung für John. Es war ein Albtraum.

John öffnet wieder seine Augen, wobei immer noch tränen seine Augen verlassen. „Es ist alles meine Schuld.", haucht er rau.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 2

Zittrig läuft John den Flur des Krankenhauses entlang. Es ist Zeit sich der Verantwortung zu stellen und alles mit Sherlock zu besprechen. Er wird ihm jedes kleinste Detail deren Beziehung erzählen und irgendwann wird er sich erinnern. Irgendwann wird alles wieder wie früher. Das ist der einzige Gedanke, der John weitermachen lässt.

John läuft um die Ecke und bleibt abrupt stehen. Er sieht wie Mycroft gerade das Zimmer von Sherlock verlässt und sich dann gegen die Tür lehnt. Mycroft legt seine Hände auf sein Gesicht und John kann seine Schultern leicht beben sehen. John hat ihn noch nie so gesehen, was wiederum sein Schuldbewusstsein noch mehr verstärkt.

Vorsichtig geht er auf Sherlocks Bruder zu. „Mycroft.", flüstert er, worauf der andere erschrocken seine Hände von seinem Gesicht wegnimmt. „John.", haucht er überrascht, jedoch kann John Mitleid in seinen Augen lesen. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragt John ihn, doch ihm ist natürlich bewusst, dass es eine blöde Frage ist. Was soll schon in Ordnung sein? Sein Bruder hat jeden vergessen. Mycroft nickt einfach nur stumm und versucht stark zu bleiben.

„Ich muss mit Sherlock über alles reden..", erklärt er dann knapp und sieht ihn dabei erwartungsvoll an, da Mycroft noch immer die Tür versperrt. „John.. ich glaube du solltest gehen.", meint Mycroft leise und weicht dabei Johns verwirrten Blick aus. „Ich verstehe nicht? Kannst du bitte jetzt von der Tür weg gehen? Du kannst sicherlich verstehen, dass das für mich alles nicht leicht ist, deswegen mach es mir bitte nicht noch schwerer.", versucht er beherrscht zu sagen.

Mycroft öffnet seinen Mund, jedoch schließt er ihn wieder. Daraufhin verliert John komplett die Nerven, da er das Gefühl hat, dass Mycroft versucht irgendetwas zu verhindern. Er packt den anderen wütend am Arm und zerrt ihn von der Tür weg. „Du solltest das nicht sehen!", sagt Mycroft noch, doch John öffnet schon die Tür.

Mit einem offenem Mund betritt er den Raum und schaut sich das darbietende Szenario an. Als die Tür zufiel verstummt das Lachen von Sherlock. Der Schwarzhaarige sieht ihn verwundert an, doch John hat nur Augen für die andere Person die ihn belustigt anstarrt. Es fühlt sich alles nicht real an und John muss sich deswegen beherrschen nicht auf seine Knien zu fallen.

„Vielleicht kannst du mir deinen Namen nun jetzt verraten, oder sind wir schüchtern?", fragt Sherlock grinsend. John schüttelt nur seinen Kopf und kann das ganze einfach nicht fassen. „John.", haucht er schließlich leise und blickt dabei verletzt Sherlock an. Dieser zuckt mit den Schultern. „Waren wir Freunde?", möchte er wissen und schaut ihn dabei erwartungsvoll an.

In Johns Augen bilden sich Tränen, die er gekonnt zurückhält. „Ja. Wir waren Freunde.", sagt er mit einer bebenden Stimme, doch Sherlock scheint dies nicht mitzubekommen. Was ist aus ihn nur geworden? „Vielleicht können wir uns ja nochmals kennenlernen. Eben erst habe ich sogar von meinem Bruder erfahren, dass ich anscheinend Homosexuell bin und das hier ist mein Partner.", meint er lachend. Der andere sieht Sherlock strahlend an, was Sherlock dann erwidert.

„Doch wenn ich in seinen Augen schaue macht es alles einen Sinn. Ich kann verstehen warum ich mich in ihn verliebt habe und warum ich mich wieder in ihn verliebt habe. Es hat keine zehn Minuten gedauert und da wurde es mir einfach bewusst.", flüstert Sherlock sanft, dabei ignoriert er John und hat nur Augen für den anderen. Was ist aus ihn nur geworden, fragt sich John nochmals. Wo ist sein Sherlock hin?

„Ich hatte Angst, dass es sich von nun an alles ändern würde, da er sich nicht mehr an mich erinnern konnte, doch meine Angst war unbegründet. Er empfindet mich nicht als einen Fremden.", sagt der andere lächelnd, worauf sich Sherlock zu ihm lehnt und ihm einen kuss gibt. „Wir können nochmal neu Anfangen, Jim.", sagt er lächelnd.

John reicht es. Er verlässt das Krankenzimmer und schmeißt die Tür laut zu. Seine Tränen konnte er nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er wollte gerade los rennen, doch dann sieht er Mycroft vor ihm stehen. Anscheinend hatte er auf ihn gewartet, um alles zu erklären. Aufgebracht zeigt John deswegen mit seinem Finger zu der Tür. „Kannst du mir das erklären?", fragt er leise weinend.

„Moriarty hat sofort mitbekommen was passiert ist und er hat die Situation ausgenutzt.", flüstert Mycroft. John schließt wütend seine Augen. „Und warum sagst du Sherlock nicht die Wahrheit?", verlangt er zu wissen und starrt ihn dann wieder mit geöffneten Augen an.

„Moriarty hat genügend Sachen über mich herausgefunden, die mein Leben zerstören würden.", sagt er leise. John schnaubt wütend auf, doch noch immer verlassen Tränen seine Augen. „Du verkaufst das Leben deines Bruders an ihn und zerstört dadurch das Glück von Sherlock und mir?", fragt John fassungslos.

„Es tut mir leid.", bekommt Mycroft nur noch heraus, doch John schüttelt nur wütend seinen Kopf. „Tut es dir nicht, sonst hättest du es versucht zu verhindern.", zischt er schluchzend. Mycroft senkt daraufhin seinen Kopf und weicht den Blick von John aus. „Ich hoffe du wirst glücklich mit deiner Entscheidung, doch ich werde das nicht so hinnehmen!", zischt John angewidert.

Er lässt Mycroft alleine zurück und verlässt mit zügigen Schritten das Krankenhaus. Immer wieder wischt er sich mit seinen Arm über seine Augen, um die Tränen wegzuwischen. Sherlock hat sich verändert, doch John ist sich sicher, dass der alte Sherlock noch irgendwo in dieser Fremden Hülle feststeckt. Er wird nicht aufgeben! John wird alles versuchen, um Sherlock seine Erinnerungen zurück zu verschaffen und ihn dadurch aus Moriartys Klauen zu befreien!


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 3

Der Schwarzhaarige dreht sich im Kreis und dabei betrachtet er die Wohnung. „Hier habe ich gewohnt?", fragt er seinen Freund. Jim schaut ihn darauf lächelnd an. „Natürlich. Kannst du dich wirklich nicht mehr daran erinnern?", fragt Jim ihn und blickt dabei Sherlock am Ende traurig an. Sherlock schließt seine Augen und denkt angestrengt nach.

Als er sie öffnet schaut er Jim freundlich an. „Ich werde mich bestimmt noch daran erinnern, aber mir kommt es so vor als würde hier etwas fehlen.", meint er leise und schaut sich die Wohnung dann nochmals an. Irgendetwas fehlt, da ist er sich sicher. Aber was könnte es sein? Das ganze bereitet Sherlock Kopfschmerzen, da er sich hundertprozentig sicher ist, dass irgendetwas hier eindeutig fehlt!

Jim geht auf seinen Freund zu und umarmt ihn stürmisch. „Ich habe die Wohnung umgestaltet. Du scheinst dich wirklich wieder daran zu erinnern.", sagt er glücklich, worauf Sherlock unsicher lächelt, jedoch reißt er sich dann von ihm los. Jim sieht ihn deswegen fragend an. Warum fühlt es sich falsch an? Im Krankenhaus war es noch nicht ganz so falsch, doch das hatte sich ganz genau ab einen bestimmten Zeitpunkt geändert. Sherlock erinnert sich an das Geräusch der Tür, die laut krachend zufiel.

„Nein. Daran liegt es nicht. Irgendetwas wichtiges fehlt hier.", sagt er verzweifelt. Immer wieder dreht er sich im Kreis und hält sich dann schließlich am Kopf fest, da die Kopfschmerzen unerträglich werden. Sherlock schließt seine Augen, doch dann sieht er einen Umriss eines Mannes. Jim hält ihn jedoch plötzlich fest, worauf Sherlock wieder seine Augen öffnet und dabei der Umriss verschwindet.

„Du darfst dich nicht zu sehr anstrengen, Darling. Das schadet dir nur.", sagt Jim besorgt. Sherlock nickt langsam und vergisst sofort diesen Umriss in seinen Gedanken. Es wird nicht wichtig sein, oder? Er schaut in die erwartungsvollen Augen seines Freundes, doch irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Diese Augen erinnern ihn an etwas, aber die Erinnerung scheint nicht gut zu sein.

„Die Wohnung gefällt mir.", sagt er zögerlich mit einem kleinen lächeln, um die grausame Stille zu unterbrechen. Der andere strahlt ihn darauf an. „Das freut mich. Dir hat es früher auch gefallen, nur heute ist es etwas verändert. Ich brauchte Abwechslung.", erzählt Jim. Sherlock bekommt einen Schauer am Ende seines Satzes. In seinem Kopf versucht etwas ihn zu warnen, aber vor was?

Sherlock lächelt ihn danach die ganze Zeit an, doch im inneren sieht es anders bei ihm aus. Er fühlt sich hier nicht wohl und die Wohnung gefällt ihm optisch überhaupt nicht. Alle Möbel sind schwarz und alles sieht elegant aus. Es fehlt Unordnung und leben in dieser Wohnung, aber er wird das Jim nicht sagen. Er möchte seine Beziehung, die er anscheinend schon lange führt, nicht zerstören. Das wäre nicht fair für Jim, der jede Sekunde neben Sherlocks Krankenbett auf sein erwachen gewartet hatte.

Jetzt hat er schließlich wieder ein Leben und er weiß nun wohin er anscheinend gehört. Er ist nicht alleine und das wird er auch nicht aufgeben. Irgendwann wird er sich an das hier wieder gewöhnen und sein altes Leben fortführen. Irgendwann werden die schlechten Gefühle aufhören und dann kann er sich auf das ganze komplett einlassen. Irgendwann kann er sich an alles wieder erinnern und ein glückliches Leben mit Jim führen. Sherlock nimmt jetzt die schlechten Gefühle in Kauf, weil er sich nie wieder alleine fühlen möchte.

„Ich muss jetzt zu einem wichtigen Termin. Vergiss nicht, dass heute Abend dein Bruder zum essen kommt. Deswegen halt die Wohnung sauber und benimm dich.", sagt Jim mit einem grinsen. Sherlock nickt verkrampft lächelnd und gibt dem anderen einen kurzen Kuss, doch Jim hält Sherlock fest umschlungen. Leicht weiten sich die Augen von Sherlock, wobei Jim seine geschlossen hält.

Der andere vertieft den Kuss, weswegen Sherlock unsicher seinen Mund leicht öffnet. Jims Zunge drängt sich zwischen seinen Lippen und tänzelt schließlich feurig mit Sherlocks Zunge. Jim scheint dies zu genießen, doch für Sherlock ist das alles andere als feurig, weshalb er dann erleichtert war als der Kuss beendet wird. „Wir sehen uns später. Du kannst ja etwas lesen oder fernsehen schauen.", ruft Jim ihn zu, als er zur Haustür geht und diese dann öffnet.

Sherlock nickt einfach nur und schon war der Mann verschwunden. Vorsichtig und zittrig setzt er sich auf die schwarze Leder Couch, die er sofort ungemütlich findet. Wie kann er das ganze mal gemocht haben? Hat er sich so sehr verändert? Tränen steigen in seine Augen und die Kopfschmerzen kehren zurück.

Als er die Augen wieder schließt, erkennt er wieder den selben Umriss von einem Mann. Sherlock versucht sich darauf zu konzentrieren, worauf die Kopfschmerzen noch schlimmer werden, doch dadurch wird der Umriss immer deutlicher. Erschrocken öffnet er die Augen, als er in seinem Kopf jemanden 'Sherlock' schreien hört. Dabei kam ihm diese Stimme bekannt vor, aber woher?

Plötzlich spürt er ein Vibrieren in seiner Hosentasche, was ihn aufhören lässt über den Umriss nachzudenken. Verwundert holt Sherlock ein Smartphone aus der Hosentasche heraus, welches er dann argwöhnisch betrachtet. Die Kleidung die Sherlock an hat, hat er bekommen als er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden ist. Man sagte ihm, dass es seine Sachen wären, aber Jim und er haben die Hosentaschen dabei nicht beachtet.

Er drückt auf eine Taste und kann daraufhin erkennen, dass er eine SMS erhalten hat. Stirn runzelnd öffnet er die SMS. Von wem sollte er schon eine Nachricht bekommen? Leise ließt er die Nachricht vor. „Bakerstreet 221B – heute Abend.", steht in der kurzen Nachricht. Bakerstreet? Warum sagt ihm das etwas?

Als nächstes schaut er auf dem Absender, jedoch steht da nur eine Nummer und kein Name. Sollte er sie anrufen? Sherlock entscheidet sich dagegen. Schließlich hat er heute Abend keine Zeit, da sein Bruder zum Essen vorbeischauen würde. Er nimmt sich vor seinen Freund darauf anzusprechen, wenn dieser wieder von seinem Termin kommen würde. Vielleicht weiß er etwas?

Schließlich nimmt Sherlock die Fernbedienung in die Hand und schaltet den Fernseher an, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Die Serie, die gerade läuft, bekommt Sherlock dabei überhaupt nicht mit, weil er immer wieder an diesen Umriss und dieser Stimme denken muss. Als würde sein Gehirn versuchen ihm etwas zu sagen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 4

John läuft nachdenklich auf und ab in seiner Wohnung. Er hatte gehofft, dass Sherlock auf seine SMS antworten würde, doch der andere scheint sie zu ignorieren. Sein Blick gleitet zu seiner Armbanduhr. Diese zeigt, dass es schon sieben Uhr Abends ist. Vielleicht kommt er noch. Vielleicht ist Sherlock neugierig.

Plötzlich lauscht John auf, als er Schritte vernahm, welche die Treppen langsam hoch kommen. Erwartungsvoll bleibt er stehen und schaut zu der Tür. Sein Gesicht verfinstert sich und all seine Hoffnung verschwindet sofort. Der Mann, welcher die Tür öffnete, setzte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf einem Sessel. John bleibt dabei angewurzelt stehen und sieht diesen verachtend an.

„Oh Johnny Boy. Oh oh Johnny.", sagt Jim grinsend. Johns kompletter Körper fängt vor Wut an zu zittern, dabei bilden sich seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Wie naiv unser kleiner Johnny doch ist.", spottet er weiter. John kann das nicht mehr ertragen. Dieser Mann hat ihm das wichtigste in seinem Leben weggenommen und kommt jetzt noch mit einem diabolischen Grinsen hierhin!

„Was möchtest du?", knurrt er deswegen wütend und versucht dabei seinen Schmerz nicht zu zeigen. Moriarty steht schwungvoll auf und nähert sich John langsam. Dieser bleibt entschlossen stehen und zeigt dabei keine Angst. Was sollte jetzt noch passieren? Jim hat sein Ziel erreicht und ihm Sherlock weggenommen!

Er hebt seinen Finger und zeigt damit auf ihn. „Sherlock gehört mir jetzt, Kleiner. Damit musst du leben. Alles was ihr hattet, gehört jetzt mir. Sherlock scheint das nicht zu stören und heute Abend werden wir einen tollen Abend haben, Johnny. Das wirst du mir nicht zerstören, hörst du? Sonst wird dein kleines einsames Leben nicht mehr existieren.", sagt er bedrohlich und blickt John mit irren Augen entgegen.

John schluckt, doch er wird nicht klein beigeben. „Er wird sich erinnern und dann hast du verloren.", sagt er zu Jim. Dieser nickt langsam mit seinen Kopf. „Bis dahin werde ich besitzen, was ich schon lange haben wollte.", flüstert er leise. Johns Augen weiten sich. „Was hast du vor?", fragt er ihn fassungslos.

„Ich werde meinen Spaß mit ihm haben und dann werde ich euch beide zerstören.", flüstert er grinsend. John kann die aufsteigenden Tränen nicht mehr verhindern. „Das lasse ich nicht zu!", zischt er. Jim lacht hell auf und kann damit nicht mehr aufhören. Verwundert, aber noch mit einem leicht verletzen Blick, sieht John ihn an.

„Weißt du wer das verhindern wird?", fragt Moriarty lachend, doch er lässt ihm keine Zeit zu antworten. „Sherlock.", lacht er weiter. John öffnet seinen Mund, jedoch schließt er ihn wieder. „Du wirst es noch früh genug verstehen, bis dahin.. genieße deine letzten Atemzüge, Johnny Boy.", flüstert Jim geheimnisvoll und wendet sich wieder zur Tür.

John kann sich nicht bewegen und nichts sagen. Allein seine Tränen verlassen seine Augen, mehr passiert nicht. Er lässt Moriarty gehen und dieser wird nun zu seinem Sherlock gehen. Sein Herz schmerzt noch mehr, als er sich fragt, wie weit Sherlock und Jim körperlich gehen würden. Wird Sherlock anfangen den anderen zu lieben und dadurch die Erinnerungen komplett verdrängen?

Er hatte gehofft, dass Sherlock kommen würde, doch er muss Jim von der SMS erzählt haben. Sherlock vertraut sich ihm an und das macht John wütend. Der Schwarzhaarige hat sich verändert. Es scheint als wäre der alte Sherlock verschwunden. Schließlich setzt sich John auf seinem Sessel und fängt dann hemmungslos an zu weinen. Er hatte seinen Freund verloren.

Doch dann versucht er sich wieder zu beruhigen. Sherlock würde nicht aufgeben! Er würde immer weiter kämpfen, bis er an sein Ziel ankommt. John darf nicht aufgeben und muss seinen Freund vor Moriarty beschützen. Aber wie soll er das bitteschön machen? Jim wird alles machen, um John von Sherlock fernzuhalten.

Am liebsten hätte er Mycroft um Hilfe gebeten, doch dieser scheint auf Jims Seite zu stehen. Wie kann er Sherlock das nur antun? Seinen eigenen Bruder an den Feind verkaufen! Welcher großer Bruder macht so etwas grausames? Was könnte Moriarty gegen ihn nur in der Hand haben, dass Mycroft soweit geht? Es muss furchtbar sein.

Müde schaut John auf dem Tisch, wo ein kleiner Bilderrahmen steht. Das Bild zeigt, wie Sherlock ihn von hinten umarmt. Dabei lachen beide in die Kamera. Wieder brechen Tränen aus ihm heraus. „Ich werde dich nicht aufgeben.", schluchzt er entschlossen, aber auch schmerzvoll. Niemand wird ihn Sherlock wegnehmen. Niemand..

Zu dritt sitzen die Männer am Tisch in der Wohnung von Sherlock und Jim. Jeder isst dabei stumm sein Essen und ab und zu lächelt man sich gegenseitig knapp an. Sherlock fühlt sich nicht gut, weswegen wahrscheinlich sein Bruder ihn manchmal besorgt anschaut, doch als Sherlock ihn fragend zurück anschaut, senkt sein Bruder beschämt seinen Kopf.

Wieso verhält Mycroft sich so, oder ist sein Bruder immer schon so gewesen? Irgendetwas in Sherlock sagt, dass sein Bruder nie so war, doch woher soll er es hundertprozentig wissen? Kann man sich auf sein Bauchgefühl verlassen, oder lag Sherlock in seinem alten Leben schon immer falsch? Fragen die ihn mal wieder Kopfschmerzen bereiten.

„Ich war heute in der Bakerstreet.", erzählt Jim knapp und schneidet dabei ein Stück Fleisch von seinem Schnitzel ab. Sherlock blickt seinen Freund fragend an, doch er sieht dabei den leicht fassungslosen Blick von Mycroft. „Und von wem war die Mysteriöse SMS?", fragt Sherlock ihn, da Jim seelenruhig weiter isst.

Sein Freund schaut ihn an und schenkt ihm einen beruhigenden Blick. „Es war dieser John, mein Darling. Er möchte dir Unwahrheiten auftischen.", meint er leise. Sherlock sieht ihn empört an. „Ich dachte, dass er ein Freund von mir war?", fragt er enttäuscht. Jim sieht ihn entschuldigend an.

„Ich wollte dir das im Krankenhaus nicht sagen, doch John war ein regelrechter Stalker von dir. Sein Leben lang versuchte er uns zu zerstören, dabei hatte er schon einige verletzende Sachen gemacht.", erzählt Jim kopfschüttelnd. Mycroft bleibt dabei stumm, jedoch zittern seine Hände auffällig.

„Was hat er gemacht?", möchte Sherlock wissen. Jim schüttelt einfach seinen Kopf und wollte es dabei belassen. „Sag es mir!", verlangt Sherlock aufgebracht. Sein Freund seufzt leise und legt dann sein Besteck weg. „Er hatte mich einmal entführt und mir Sprengstoff umgeschnallt, doch dann hast du mich gerettet. Man konnte ihn das am Ende nicht nachweisen, weswegen er noch auf freien Fuß ist. Mycroft kann auch nichts dagegen machen, doch er versucht immer wieder ein Auge auf John zu behalten.", sagt er leise.

Sherlocks Augen haben sich bei den Erzählungen geweitet. „Er schien ungefährlich im Krankenhaus. Wieso hast du ihn nicht aufgehalten, Mycroft? Wie kam er in mein Zimmer und weshalb hast du nicht entsetzt reagiert?", fragt er am Ende seinen Freund fassungslos.

„Ich.. ich konnte ihn nicht aufhalten.", äußert sich Mycroft leise. Sherlocks Blick heftet sich schließlich an Jim. „Er hatte Angst um dich, deswegen sah ich in diesem Moment keine Gefahr in ihm.", flüstert er entschuldigend. Sherlock kann ihn verstehen und nickt nur knapp. „Hast du mit ihm nochmal geredet?", fragt Sherlock leise und sieht seinen Freund erwartungsvoll an.

Sofort bemerkt er ein beunruhigendes Verhalten bei Jim. „John wollte auf mich losgehen, doch ich konnte noch wegrennen.", sagt er mit einer zittrigen Stimme. Sherlock konnte Angst in seinen Augen erkennen. „Er wird dir nie wieder etwas antun.", zischt Sherlock, dabei verlor er sein ganzes Unwohlsein. Sein Beschützer Instinkt ist geweckt und er wird seinen Freund nicht an diesen John verlieren! Sollte John noch einmal sich seinen Freund nähern, dann wird dieser eine deftige Abreibung bekommen!

Jim grinst Mycroft zufrieden an, worauf dieser langsam seinen Kopf senkt. Sherlock bekam davon überhaupt nichts mit, da dieser nur Hass und Wut in sich gerade fühlt. Hass und Wut über John Watson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 5**

Zeit. Geduld. Planungen. John ist bereit für einen neuen Schritt und darauf hatte er sich gut vorbereitet. Nicht nur Sherlock, Moriarty oder Mycroft können schlau sein, auch John kann es sein. Vier Tage sind es her, dass Jim bei ihm vorbeigeschaut hatte. John hatte die Tage mit Beobachtungen verbracht. Er hatte die beiden beobachtet.

Jim sorgte dafür, dass Sherlock gut unterhalten wird. Dies gelingt ihm mit teuren Abendessen in Luxuriösen Restaurants und mit vielen kleinen Pressenten für Sherlock. Sie gingen auch ins Theater zusammen oder auch Spazieren, dabei folgte John ihnen jedes mal. Still und heimlich mit einem gebrochenen Herzen.

Es tat weh Sherlock in den armen von Jim zu sehen. Es tat weh seine verliebten Blicke, die nur Jim galten, zu sehen. Besonders schmerzte es wenn sie sich berührten und sich leidenschaftlich küssten und das auch noch in der Öffentlichkeit. Etwas was Sherlock mit John nie gemacht hatte, da der richtige Sherlock solche Sachen hasste.

Nun hatte er erfahren, dass Sherlock und Jim heute Abend wieder ausgehen würden. Gestern belauschte er sie, als sie durch das abendliche beleuchtete London schlenderten. Jim wird ihn wieder zu einem teuren Restaurant ausführen und Sherlock freute sich darauf wahnsinnig.

John wird auch da sein und das mit einem blutenden Herz, doch diesmal wird er nicht still sein. Diesmal würde er abwarten, dass Sherlock alleine auf die Toilette gehen würde und dann würde er ihn abfangen. John wird ihm ihr Bild zeigen und versuchen Sherlocks Gedächtnis anzukurbeln.

Weiter still zu schauen würde John zerstören und das möchte er nicht. Er möchte Sherlock wieder an seiner Seite haben. Er möchte ihn umarmen und seine weichen Lippen auf seine eigenen spüren.

John möchte nichts sehnlicheres, als das Jim verliert, doch er darf ihn nicht unterschätzen. Jim wird Sherlock eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst haben, da ist sich John sicher. Der andere würde kein Risiko eingehen und hat bestimmt Hass in Sherlocks Herzen entflammt. Hass gehen John.

Er darf nicht naiv sein und er darf Sherlock nicht wegrennen lassen. Sherlock muss das Bild sehen und er muss ihn anhören. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn komplett vergessen hatte? Damit könnte John nicht leben! Ihr Leben war doch so perfekt? Sie brauchten sich und haben sich dadurch immer Halt aneinander gegeben. Sollte das alles wirklich vorbei sein?

Seine Hände bilden sich zu Fäusten, als er die beiden eintreten sieht. Jim trägt einen teuren Anzug und Sherlock schien einen von Jim geschenkt bekommen zu haben, da der Schwarzhaarige eigentlich solche Kleidung nicht besitzt. John sitzt ganz hinten an einen Tisch, damit er die beiden heimlich beobachten kann.

Die beiden setzten sich hin und scheinen in einer Diskussion zu stecken. Haben sie sich etwa gestritten? John betrachtet die beiden genauer. Moriarty scheint keine gute Laune zu haben und auf Sherlock scheint sich das auch abzufärben. Mit grimmigen lustlosen Gesichtern sitzen sie sich gegenüber, doch dann scheint Jim sich einen innerlichen Ruck zu geben.

John wird noch wütender und sein Herz schmerzt unerträglich, als Jim seine schmierige Hand auf Sherlocks legt und diesem mit großen Augen entschuldigend ansieht. Daraufhin kann er ein kleines lächeln bei Sherlock erkennen. Wie lange muss sich John das noch ansehen? Wieso kann das alles nicht ein schlechter Traum sein?

Doch dann wittert John eine Chance, als Sherlock sich erhebt und anscheinend zur Toilette gehen möchte. John beobachtet noch kurz Jim, welcher sofort an sein Handy geht und jemanden anruft. Daraufhin steht John auch auf und eilt zur Toilette. Er hat verdammt nochmal nur eine Chance jetzt! Wenn er es jetzt vermasselt, dann.. dann hat er vielleicht keine Möglichkeit mehr mit Sherlock zu reden.

Zittrig öffnet er die Tür zu den Toiletten und betritt diese langsam. Sofort erblickt er den Schwarzhaarigen, welcher gerade seine Hände sauber macht. Sherlock sieht auf und seine Bewegungen stoppen. Sie sehen sich beide nur in die Augen, doch dann zerbricht etwas in John. Der erschrockene Blick in Sherlocks Augen verschwindet, jedoch wechselt er sich zu Hass. Sein Sherlock sieht ihn hasserfüllt an.

John wird bewusst, dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hat. Mit zittrigen Händen holt er aus seiner Jackentasche ein Bild heraus und geht darauf auf Sherlock zu. Sherlock beobachtet ihn dabei misstrauisch, aber immer noch mit Hass in seinen Augen. „Ich bin nicht der für den du mich glauben wirst und du bist nicht der für den du dich glaubst. Sieh dir das bitte an.", bittet John ihn und drückt ihm das Bild in der Hand.

Sherlock wendet seinen Blick von John ab und sieht sich das Bild genauer an. „Das.. das bin ich.", hört er ihn leise sagen. „Erinnere dich, Sherlock! Moriarty ist dein Feind.. unser Feind! Er versucht uns zu zerstören, weswegen er Mycroft mit irgendetwas erpresst!", versucht John ihm bewusst zu machen.

Das Bild gleitet aus Sherlocks Händen und er fasst sich daraufhin an seinen Kopf. „Wir haben zusammen in der Bakerstreet gelebt. Unter uns wohnt Mrs. Hudson, welche uns immer Kekse gebacken hatte.", immer mehr redet John auf ihn. Sherlock muss einfach alles erfahren.

„Wir sind zusammen mit meinem Auto gefahren, doch dann passierte der Unfall. Ich bin schuld an dem Unfall gewesen, weswegen ich wegrannte, als du aufwachtest und mich nicht mehr kanntest.", beichtet er, um Sherlocks vertrauen wieder aufzubauen. „Ich brauche dich, weil ich dich liebe!", sagt er nun ernst, wobei sich Tränen in seine Augen sammeln.

„Hör auf, John!", schreit Sherlock plötzlich laut, doch auch bei ihm haben sich Tränen in seinen Augen gesammelt. „Eben noch wusste ich wer ich war, doch jetzt zerstörst du dieses Leben! Du weißt nicht wie es sich anfühlt sich nicht zu kennen, deswegen hör einfach auf!", schreit er weiter. Sherlocks Körper zittert und er kann sich noch gerade so auf den Beinen halten.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, Sherlock, dann wirst du daran zerbrechen. Jim möchte dich zerbrechen. Das dort draußen bei ihm ist nicht dein Leben.", flüstert John rau, doch Sherlock schüttelt einfach seinen Kopf. „Ich kann euch beiden nicht mehr trauen. Ihr beide denkt nur an euch.", sagt Sherlock nun ernst.

„Ich werde meinen Freund nicht aufgeben! Das würde er nicht wollen!", sagt John nun aufgebracht. Sherlock scheint dies nicht zu interessieren und geht einfach an ihn vorbei, jedoch bleibt er vor der Tür kurz stehen. „Ich bin nicht dein Freund und ich bin auch nicht der Freund von James. Ich bin ein niemand.", flüstert der Schwarzhaarige und verlässt die Toilette.

John kann seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Zwar hat er Sherlock nun auch misstrauen gegenüber Moriarty gegeben, doch Sherlock scheint nun seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. Ohne John. Alleine.

John bricht völlig zusammen und lässt sich auf dem Boden fallen. Weinend sitzt er auf dem Boden und zieht das Bild zu sich. Sherlock und er. Glücklich am lächeln, doch die Realität sieht anders aus. Hatte er wirklich alles versucht und Sherlock endgültig verloren?


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 6**

War alles eine Lüge? Hatte man seine Situation schamlos ausgenutzt? Seine Füße tragen ihn, doch er hat keine Ahnung wo sie ihn hinbringen würden. Er weiß nichts, einfach überhaupt nichts. Gibt es überhaupt jemanden der ihm aufrichtig helfen möchte? Jemanden der nicht an sich selber dachte?

Jim hatte noch nicht mal gesehen wie Sherlock an ihn vorbeilief. Er hatte mit jemanden telefoniert und dabei alles ignoriert. Langsam versteht Sherlock warum er sich unwohl fühlte bei ihm. Jim dachte nur an sein Glück und hatte alles andere außer acht gelassen. Ihm waren Sherlocks Gefühle egal.

Und John? Er hatte ein Bild gehabt, doch kann man sich auf Bilder verlassen? Sherlock schüttelt seinen Kopf. Ein Neuanfang würde alles wieder besser machen. Er konnte sich kein Leben mit Jim oder John vorstellen. Beide verstanden ihn nicht. Sie verstanden nicht seine Gefühlswelt. Niemand konnte es verstehen, weil niemand sich dafür interessierte.

Sherlock bleibt auf einer Brücke stehen und hält sich dann an den Geländer der Brücke fest. Sein Blick gleitet auf das ruhige Wasser. Er wünscht sich nichts sehnlicheres als ruhe in seinem Leben. Auch wahre Liebe würde er sich wünschen, doch existiert wahre Liebe überhaupt? Eine Sache an der er seine Hoffnung verloren hatte.

Wäre es nicht einfacher für ihn aus London abzuhauen? Vielleicht findet er einen anderen glücklichen Ort. In London würde er wahrscheinlich nie ruhe finden. John und Jim werden ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen. Sie beide würden ihm nicht seine ruhe geben.

„Sherlock.", hört er eine überraschte weibliche Stimme hauchen. Er wendet seinen Blick vom Wasser ab und schaut nach rechts. Er erblickt eine Frau, welche ihn besorgt ansieht, jedoch wendet sich ihr Blick. Sie sieht ihn traurig an. „Du kannst dich nicht an mich erinnern, nicht wahr?", fragt sie leise.

Er wird das Gefühl nicht los einer ehrlichen Person gegenüber zu stehen. „Ich brauche Hilfe.", flüstert er zurück und sieht wieder zum Wasser. Leise vernimmt er ihre Schritte. Sie stellt sich neben ihm und sieht dabei auch ins Wasser. Stumm stehen sie nebeneinander und lauschen der Ruhe.

„Was ist passiert?", fragt sie leise. Sherlock seufzt lange. „Zu viel.", antwortet er erschöpft. „Hast du dich mit John gestritten?", fragt sie vorsichtig, doch diese Frage lässt ihn verwundern. Er wendet sich vom Wasser ab und sieht zu der jungen Frau. „Hast du mich gut gekannt?", fragt er sie, worauf die Frau nickt.

„Ich brauche antworten.", sagt er daraufhin. Nun sieht sie ihn fragend an. „Hat John dir nicht alles erzählt?", fragt sie leise. Sherlock schüttelt stumm seinen Kopf. „Ich vertraue ihm nicht.", antwortet er ebenso leise zurück.

„Du musst ihm vertrauen. Ich verstehe das nicht.", sagt sie verwirrt. Das bringt Sherlock zum nachdenken. Warum erwähnt sie nur John und nicht Jim? „Warum soll ich ihm vertrauen? Warum nicht Jim?", fragt er deswegen sofort, doch diese Antwort bewirkt entsetzen in ihren braunen Reh Augen.

„Mo.. Moriarty?", fragt sie leicht stotternd, wobei sie unwohl ihre Hände knetet. Sherlock beobachtet sie still und er meint Angst wahrzunehmen. „Was ist alles passiert nach deinem aufwachen?", fragt sie sofort und sieht ihn besorgt entgegen.

Sherlock schaut wieder zum Wasser. „Die erste Person die ich sah war John, doch er rannte sofort weg. Er muss erkannt haben das ich mich nicht an ihn erinnere.", flüstert er. „Das muss furchtbar für ihn gewesen sein.", hört er sie traurig flüstern, doch Sherlock erzählt einfach weiter.

„Ich war alleine und wusste nicht wer ich bin. Es war ein schlechtes Gefühl. Niemand kam mich besuchen und dadurch entstand nur eine einzige schmerzhafte Frage in meinem Kopf.", erzählt er leise. „Was hast du dich gefragt?", fragt sie vorsichtig.

Sherlock sieht sie wieder an. „Ob ich das alles verdient habe. War ich ein schlechter Mensch gewesen und habe deswegen das alles verdient? Sollte das eine Lehre für mich werden, um mich zu ändern? Doch dann kamen mein Bruder und James zu mir.", sagt er leise, doch die junge Frau kann den Schmerz in seiner Stimme hören.

„Sie waren nett zu mir, doch jetzt frage ich mich ob alles eine Lüge war. Mycroft erzählte, dass James mein Partner wäre und ich klammerte mich an dieser Aussage verzweifelt fest. Mycroft verließ das Zimmer und paar Minuten später kam John hinein. Ich sah schmerzen in seinen Augen, jedoch ignorierte ich das.", flüstert Sherlock.

Die Frau lauschte seiner Geschichte mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck, weswegen Sherlock wieder zum ruhigen Wasser schaut. „Jim gab mir das Gefühl ein guter Mensch gewesen zu sein, weswegen ich ihm traute, doch ich fühlte mich innerlich unwohl. Heute war ich mit ihm essen, aber davor hatten wir uns gestritten.", flüstert er weiter.

„Um was ging es?", möchte die fremde Frau wissen. „Immer wieder telefonierte er mit anderen und ich dachte es wäre Eifersucht, welche sich in mir breit machte. Aber jetzt stelle ich fest, dass es misstrauen war. Doch dann wendete sich wieder alles, als er meine Hand im Restaurant nahm und ich liebe dich sagte. Ich klammerte mich wieder an unsere Geschichte.", sagt er erschöpft.

„Was weckte wieder dein misstrauen?", fragt die Frau nach paar Sekunden. Sherlock musste leicht lächeln. Sie interessierte sich für seine Gefühle und hörte ihm genau zu. „John tauchte auf, als ich zur Toilette ging. Er zeigte mir ein Bild auf welchem wir beide drauf waren. Ich sah glücklich aus und das machte mir angst. Er erzählte mir, dass Jim mich anlügen würde und er versuchen würde mich von John fernzuhalten. Alles sei eine Lüge, worauf ich einfach wegrennen musste.", antwortet er schmerzhaft.

„Du bekamst Angst, weil dein perfektes Glück mit Moriarty immer mehr zerstörte. Dein glauben an eurer Geschichte verschwand.", fasst sie seine Gefühle zusammen, worauf Sherlock nickte. „Du verstehst mich. Nur du tust es.", flüstert er, doch sie seufzte einfach nur, worauf er sie wieder fragend ansieht.

„Du lügst. Es gibt jemanden der dich versteht und der gerade um dich kämpft. Diese Person leidet genauso wie du. John würde niemals aufhören zu versuchen dich zu verstehen. Er liebt dich und du hast ihn auch geliebt, Sherlock. Moriarty ist ein bösartiger Mensch, der viele Menschenleben auf seinem Gewissen hat.", erzählt sie, dabei schwingt wieder ein ängstlicher Ton in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Hat er dich.. verletzt?", fragt er, worauf in ihm Wut steigt. Sie nickt vorsichtig, doch auf ihr Gesicht bildet sich ein Lächeln. „Er wollte mich ausnutzen, eher gesagt hatte er es geschafft. Er wollte durch mich an dich herankommen. Aber heute kann ich wieder lächeln.", sagt sie leise.

Sherlock schüttelt seinen Kopf. „Warum kann ich dann schmerzen in deinen Augen sehen?", fragt er leise, wodurch sich ihre Augen weiten. „Es liegt nicht an Moriarty.", flüstert sie und senkt dann sofort beschämt ihren Kopf. Sherlock versteht das ganze nicht. Was hat das zu bedeuten?

„Wer hat dich verletzt?", möchte er wissen, doch sie schüttelt einfach ihren Kopf. „Warum möchtest du es mir nicht sagen, oder..", er bricht ab. Seine Hände fangen an zu zittern. „Oder habe ich dich verletzt?", fragt er rau, worauf sie ihren Kopf hebt. Tränen haben sich in ihren Augen gebildet.

„Was habe ich gemacht?", möchte er wissen. Sie wischt die aufkommenden Tränen weg. „Du hast mich nie wirklich gesehen.", flüstert sie. Sherlock wird auf einem schlag bewusst was sie meinte. „Ich habe.. deine Gefühle nicht gesehen.", sagt er rau. Die Fremde muss anfangen zu lächeln. „Du bist noch immer schlau, Sherlock. Deswegen geh jetzt zu John. Ihm muss es schlecht gehen.", sagt sie leise.

Doch Sherlock hört nicht auf sie. „Wie ist dein Name?", fragt er leise und ignoriert ihren Vorschlag. „Molly.", sagt sie leise, wobei sich wieder Tränen in ihren Augen gebildet haben. Vorsichtig geht Sherlock auf Molly zu und umarmt sie. Dabei weiten sich ihre Augen überrascht, wobei die Tränen nun den Weg nach draußen fanden. „Es tut mir leid, Molly. Ich muss ein egoistischer Mensch gewesen sein.", flüstert er.

Mollys Körper bebt. „Du warst kein egoistischer Mensch. Du warst einfach ehrlich und hast mir gezeigt, dass ich nicht eine Person wie John bin.", schluchzt sie. Sherlock empfindet tiefen Schmerz in sich. „Ich habe mich geändert.", sagt er und versucht sich das selber einzureden.

Molly löst sich von ihm und schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu ändern!", sagt sie schnell und wischt dabei ihre Tränen wieder weg. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich geweint habe. Das ist jetzt nebensächlich, Sherlock. Du musst zu John!", bittet sie ihn.

Sherlock fühlt sich dabei unwohl. „Kann ich erst mal zu dir.. ich habe niemanden anderen.", sagt er und geht dabei auf ihre bitte nicht ein. Sie sieht ihn verständnisvoll ein. „Du kannst zu mir, doch du musst morgen mit ihm reden.", bittet sie nochmals, worauf er anfängt zu nicken. „Du musst mir aber noch einige Dinge erklären.", bittet er sie nun. Molly nickt.

„Es wird Zeit sich zu erinnern.", flüstert Sherlock und läuft dann mit Molly los. „Es wird Zeit, dass du dein altes Leben wieder bekommst.", meint sie daraufhin, doch Sherlock ist sich dabei nicht so sicher. Einige Dinge dürfen nicht wie damals sein. Er würde Molly nie wieder schmerzen zufügen, dass verspricht er sich selber.


End file.
